Twisted Love
by cheshireSophini
Summary: When Hermione finds herself back in the time of Harry's parents, alone and confused, she's caught off guard by the charming Sirius Black - and his enemy Severus Snape. And with two men, not wanting her to leave, nothing  can work out well... HG/SB
1. Preface

Author's Note from Sophini – _Hello :) Yes, it's ANOTHER new fanfiction but a Sirius/hermione one this time :) What fun. Anywhoo, this is just the prologue but say what you think anyway... Oh and we have a little poll on our profile so if you'll have a look at that I'd be most obliged. This is another piece with cheshire so updating times will be a bit random. Oh and our other fic/ficlets will probably be updated soon – so keep checking! _

xxxxx

It had started and ended in the same way...

With a boy shouting, "I will find you," but in two very different contexts.

Only one man knew the full story and he was far from willing to retell it.

And now he was busy, standing outside a dance studio, watching parents take their darling children inside.

The man waited a minute before rising from his place in the bushes and walking inside, knowing fully well that he would stand out from the other parents, what with his long, black hair and stubble and the dirty, brown coat he was wearing.

But he wasn't hear to drop of his child.

Truthfully, he didn't have any children.

He was here to check something.

Three weeks ago, a small article had appeared in a local muggle paper, talking about a baby-dance class that would be taking part in a regional competition.

The man hadn't been reading the article, he knew it would be too sweet and cuddly for his taste, but a name had caught his eye.

_Her_ name.

_Hermione Granger_.

But it couldn't be possible... Hermione Granger had been at school when_ he'd _been at school.

In fact, she'd appeared quite suddenly in his sixth year.

Very suddenly in fact, claiming that she'd just moved back from France, to live with her grandmother after her parents had disappeared...

It had all seemed so convenient...

But still, the man had checked the birth records and there she was.

Hermione Jean Granger, born to Dr Granger and Dr Granger, two muggle dentists.

So the man had come to check and as all the children filed into the hall where they would be practising their dances and the parents left, he snuck through the door and watched from the shadows.

He picked her out immediately as her class filed onto the stage...

One of the youngest there and with lots of brown, bushy hair, Hermione Granger stuck out like a sore thumb.

Not only was she stuffed into an ugly grey tutu, unlike the other girls who were dressed to the eyes in baby pink, she was scowling and looked like she was trying to decide whether to burst into tears or throw a tantrum...

Or both.

"Step and step and turn a-round," A young, blonde teacher in leggings and a hoodie was saying with a huge, cheesy smile, going through the routine while breaking her words up into individual syllables at a time, "And step and step and curt-sey."

This was when the one year old Hermione (slightly older than his own Godson who had just turned one a short while back) seemed to snap.

With an audible huff, she stormed off the stage, leaving the dance teacher spluttering and saying, "Hermione! Come back here!" in an outraged voice.

The watching man couldn't help but chuckle and before he knew it, the dance teacher had turned around and spotted him, fixing him with an alarmed glare.

"Rehearsal isn't over yet," She said shrilly, "If you want to pick up your child, you'll have to wait like everyone else!"

"Oh, I don't have a daughter..." The man grinned, watching in amusement as the women went from panicking to being hysterical.

"LINDA!" She shouted backstage, "Could you take the kiddies back stage, please?"

A short, dumpy women waddled onto stage and started to usher the children off, following the storming Hermione, as the dance teacher turned back to the scruffy looking man once more.

"What did you say your name was?" She demanded.

"I didn't," The man said smoothly, "But in case you were wondering, it's Sirius Black..."

The teacher paused, scrolling through the class register mentally to see if there was a student with the surname Black, hoping desperately that there was _not_ a perverted man in her dance class.

There was not and when she looked up to tell the man to leave, she found that he was already gone...

xxx

_So...? What do you think? Leave a review (or don't – whatever takes your fancy) and tell us what you feel. The next/first chapter will be longer but this is just a little teaser. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note with love from sophini - Hello Readers! First chapter :) Sorry it took so long but my grandfather's been ill on holiday and it's all very stressful :( Anywhoo, hope you like this chapter and, uh, yeah, review or whatever... The usual. Just enjoy. Yeah... Awkward author's note – yay! Fun stuff. Love you guys, Sophini. X_

It had started out as a normal Saturday for Hermione but then again, it always did...

Breakfast in the Great Hall and then up to the library to get out a book (or five) before Ron or Harry even bothered to get out of bed.

In fact, she'd finished her Charms essay, her Transfiguration essay and was starting on her Defence Against The Dark Arts homework when Ron seemed to tumble down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room in his pyjamas, some how landing unharmed in a spare arm chair by Hermione's table.

"Morning, Hermione," He said, unsuccessfully stifling a huge yawn.

"Afternoon, you mean?" Hermione frowned, raising an eyebrow in disapproval, "How's Harry?"

"OK, 'suppose..." Ron pondered, using his tongue to get a piece of food out from between his teeth, which was quite odd considering he hadn't eaten since the night before, "He was crying a bit last night... Bloody 'ell! I thought he'd never stop... Then he started moaning in his sleep, saying _his_ name over and over. I don't think he's well, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "Neither do I, Ron..."

Eventually, Ron went back up to his dormitory and got changed before going down for breakfast in the Great Hall with Hermione in tow.

They hadn't been able to get Harry out of bed... He had been lying in a depressed sort of way, still in his robes from the day before, staring into a broken piece of a mirror, as if searching for something. Even Hermione hadn't been able to get him up when she'd burst into the room, much to the outrage of Neville who'd been getting changed at the time.

"Aren't you getting up, Harry?" Hermione had asked him gently.

There was a muffled grunt in reply but after a while Hermione was forced to give up and followed Ron out of the room.

"What are we going to do about him?" Hermione burst out suddenly, as Ron shovelled spoonful after spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

"Dunno, 'ermione," Ron frowned, bits of porridge flying out of his bulging mouth and landing on the table.

"He's so depressed," Hermione sighed, "I honestly don't know what to do..."

That was worrying in itself... She _always_ knew what to do. In fact, Ron and Harry relied heavily on her just to automatically _know_ what to do.

But this was different...

This wasn't some potion that needed a bit of tweaking or a wand movement that needed some practice, this was Harry.

It was obvious he felt alone, despite Hermione and Ron being right beside him.

After his Godfather, Sirius, had died, Harry had seemed to have went into a state of shock and had refused to talk to anyone. Summer hadn't changed anything.

Even though Harry had Hermione, the Weasleys and the rest of the Order, he obviously felt like Sirius had abandoned him and unless Harry found a way to get past that, he was going to be up in his dormitory for a long time...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know this is back to the basics," Professor Flitwick was saying squeakily from on top of a pile of books, "But I was amazed to see that a large number of you couldn't do this spell during your summer exams... So we're going to go over it again. Do any of you remember this from first year? Say it with me now!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The class chanted obligingly, looking extremely bored and irritated.

"And remember, the wand movement is swish and flick!" Flitwick reminded them, climbing down from his stack of books to walk among the class.

Hermione had her feather in the air by the time he reached the ground and had rounded on Ron who was glaring at his feather as if trying to set it alight with his eyes.

"And anyway, Ron, he has Quidditch practice soon and he'll never forgive you if you let him miss it."

Once again, the subject of their conversation was Harry. They'd been arguing about him all day... Hermione had had the idea that Ron would be able to get through to Harry by blackmailing him with Quidditch but Ron was simply refusing to cooperate.

"Hermione!" He snapped at her as his feather fell of the desk after she whacked it with her fist to emphasize a point, "Harry will come out of his room when he's ready. Just leave him alone... In fact, leave _me_ alone for that matter."

Hermione continued to glare at him throughout the class as he struggled to make his feather lift.

"No Mr Potter today?" Flitwick asked squeakily as he reached their table.

"No, he's in his room and he'll come down when he's ready, SO JUST DROP IT!" Ron growled before realizing who he was speaking to and turning around with an alarmed look, "I mean, I... He's feeling unwell..."

Hermione simply snorted with laughter.

xxxxxxxx

The class fell silent as Snape stormed in, his black robes swirling behind him.

"Welcome to Defence Against The Dark Arts," He started, glaring around the class with narrowed eyes, his gaze lingering on Harry's empty seat, "This year we will be studying a wide variety of subjects, starting with Dementors and building up to practical work such as wand less magic..."

Snape's start of year speech continued as Hermione quietly dipped the nib of her quill into her ink pot and scribbled down a quick note to Ron on a spare piece of parchment.

_Did you talk to Harry at lunch?_

Ron's scribbled reply came quickly back.

**Yeah and gave him food. talked bout quidditch. didnt care. told me to go away. i did.**

Hermione scowled in disapproval at the note. Ron obviously wasn't a fan of literature... Or grammar...

_Well, you obviously weren't trying hard enough if you left on command! What are you, a dog? And write properly, it's really annoying._

Ron picked up the note and snorted loudly, causing Snape to whip around to face him.

"Something funny, Weasley?" He snarled.

The Slytherins', scattered randomly around the room, were grinning appreciatively, fully aware that Ron and Hermione were going to become the sport of the day, considering Potter was absent.

"No, sir," Ron muttered hurriedly.

"And yet you think it is acceptable to interrupt my class in such a disrespectful way?" Snape scowled.

"No, sir."

"And what about you, Granger?"

"No, sir," She tried to say politely, fully aware that the whole class was staring at her and that the wrong move would get her thrown in detention for the next month.

Snape rose from his desk at the front of the room and stalked towards the desk the two friend's shared as Hermione quickly tried to stuff their written conversation into her robes in a none obvious way.

She didn't succeed and Snape was soon upon her, smirking almost triumphantly with his hand outstretched, "Give it here, Granger."

Scowling angrily, she handed over the note which Snape looked over briefly.

"Really, Weasley? Love notes in class?" He lied casually, much to the amusement of the class, "I believe that'll be twenty points from Gryffin-"

"So sorry to interrupt!" A voice said from the direction of the blackboard, sounding anything but sorry, "I was just wondering -"

The voice became slightly muffled for a moment before the head of Nearly Headless Nick protruded from the board, still speaking, " - Hermione Granger would be able to go to the headmaster's office immediately?"

Snape slowly turned around, his top lip twitching slightly, looking as if he might have killed Nick on the spot, if he hadn't already been dead because he'd been in the middle of humiliating a Gryffindor... And had been interrupted.

"Fine," He said coldly, "Now, Granger, get out of my class before I throw you in detention with your boyfriend here!"

Hermione had never moved faster...

Ignoring Ron's pleading look that clearly begged her not to leave him alone to face Snape's wrath, she scurried from the room to find Nearly Headless Nick waiting outside.

"Hi, Nick," Hermione sighed happily, feeling slightly guilty about leaving Ron but still intrigued about why she'd been called to see Dumbledore.

She_ never_ got called to see Dumbledore, that was Harry's thing...

"Hello, Hermione!" Nick smiled cheerily, "Come along now!"

He quickly set off, losing no time in getting her to Dumbledore's office, past the gargoyle until both girl and ghost were standing in front of his desk, waiting expectantly.

"I'm sure he'll be along in a moment," Nick reassured Hermione as she wrung her hands nervously, staring at the empty armchair in front of her.

Hermione returned his tender smile and stood waiting.

It was another few minutes before Dumbledore arrived, smiling in an amused sort of way as he watched Hermione finish up a conversation with a portrait of a headmaster who was mocking her muggle heritage.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," He said softly as she turned around to face him, "Nicholas."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione replied, smiling politely and curiously at the same time while Nick nodded in acknowledgement, his head bobbing precariously.

"I suppose you're wondering why I brought you both here," Dumbledore pondered aloud, continuing before either had a chance to speak. "Well, it's actually about Harry, if you haven't already guessed... I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with something."

"Of course, sir," Hermione said quickly.

"Excellent," He smiled, "You see, Harry's past has been littered with unhappy, terrible memories, as you are well aware, Miss Granger, and I was thinking that him having his godfather for a while longer wouldn't be such a bad idea..."

"But," Hermione frowned, confused, "Sirius is dead, professor."

"Now but in the past... I was wondering if you'd like to go on a little trip..."

Hermione didn't like the sound of all this _wondering_. It didn't sound as if Dumbledore was wondering at all, more like he already knew what was going to happen.

And it didn't seem to matter what she'd like at all.

"In the past?" Hermione repeated, "But, sir, all the time turners were destroyed... We-"

"Have you not heard about ghosts, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore interrupted, for once sounding irritated and annoyed.

"Well, of course, sir!" Hermione stammered, feeling confused and somewhat sorry for herself, "They're imprints of a departed soul on the earth..."

"But you do not know that ghosts have a habit of wondering through time, right up until the point of their death?" Dumbledore pressed.

Hermione shook her head numbly, feeling rather like a rabbit, caught in a car's headlights.

"Show her, Nicholas," He said simply.

"So sorry, Hermione!" Nick said to her in an oddly cheerful yet regretful way, putting his hands through hers as if he could touch them, "But you'll be back before you know it!"

"What do you mea-"

The last words out of Hermione's mouth seemed to vanish with her and Nick as Dumbledore rose from his desk and sighed before turning to the phoenix on a its perch beside his desk.

"Well, that went well."

_What do you think? :)Next chapter should be up soon[ish]. Lol, no promises but I'll try _


End file.
